The Stages of Growing love
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: Ginnys feelings through the main stages of her relationship with Harry Potter. The last chapters definately worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Realised Love**_

_**I am back once again to give you another short story. In this there are a load of short sonfic on how Ginny feels with her love of Harry Potter. I own nothing of Harry Potter as it all belong to the beautiful Joanna Kathleen Rowling. I am making no money from this at all. I do not own the songs, they are all by A Fine Frenzy. I am sorry for mistakes as my computer which I am working onj has no spellcheck or grammar check. Please review or send me a message with what you think of the story. Enjoy...**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

"We won!" yelled Ron. bounding into sight and brandishing a silver cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

_'One, Two, Three,_

_Counting out the signs we see,'_

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around him.

_'The tall buildings fading in the distance,_

_only dots on a map,'_

Without thinking, with out planning it...

_' Four, Five, Six the two of us a perfect fit,_

_Your all mine, All mine,_

Without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching...

_'And all I can say,_

_Is that you blow me away...'_

Harry kissed her.

_'Like and apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, i was difficult to reach,_

_but you picked me,'_

Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romeilda Vane looking as though she might throw something.

_'Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty peice, i was difficult to see,_

_but you picked me, yeah you picked me...'_

But at that moment, neither of them cared what anyone else was thinking. They didn't even care that Hermione was holding back a very angry and red faced Ron somewhere in the crowd. All that mattered to them was each other.

_'So softly, rain against the windows, and the_

_Strong coffee warming up my fingers in this fishermans house,'_

Ginny had been waiting for this moment her hole enter life. Ever since she was the tender age of 10 when Ron was on his way for his first year of Hogwarts and Ginny had been told that the famouss Boy-Who-Lived was boreding the exact same train. She had dreamt of this moment ever since her father first told her storys of The-Boy-Who-live no matter how much her six older brothers had teased her for it. She was now living the dream she had been dreaming all those years. It was finally real.

_'You got me to search the sand and climb and tree and,_

_brought me back down,'_

Ginny had worked hard for almost her entre life to get to the moment she is living now. The singing valentine she had sent Harry in her first year, although it had embarrassed both of them no thanks to a certan Draco Malfoy, she had still felt hope he would have taken some notice. As she didn't feel it did, she backed down a little in her secong year by just keeping to the gossip. Her third year finally came and her and Colin Creevey had made a Harry Potter fan club when she was desperately worried for him due in the tri-wizard tornament.

_'And all I can say,'_

And then in her fourth year. When Harry had started Dumbledore Army to defy Umbridges regime while she tortured many children and became Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ginny had forced herself that year to get over her School-girl crush on the famous Harry Potter seeing as he had no interest in anyone else other than Cho Chang who had recently had to suffer the death of her long term boyfriend; Cedrick had been the one to choose the name for the group as Harry had pick her suggestion of 'Dumbledores Army' instead of Cho's choice of 'The Defence Assoication. This had Ginny taken back a little as she had blushed quite alot that year as Harry praised her for her work. They had both fought with Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione in The Battle of The Department of Mysteries. Ginny and Harry had become quite close that year and thats when things started to change...

_'Is you blow me away...'_

And then here they were. In the middle of the Gryffindore Common Room at the party after Ginny had won the last game of the season by playing seeker as Harry was once again in detention with Professor Snape. Their lips locked together by an invisable bolt. Not caring that Ron was now screaming at them to let go of each other. Not caring that many people were wolf whistling or the fact there was a ton of giggle heading from the first and second years. No matter what was going on around them, neither were willing to let go of the other. They had both waited for this for as long as they could think of and now it was finally a reality.

_'Like an Apple on a tree, Hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach,_

_But you picked me'_

Everything that people say was ment to happen did; The fireworks going off in their minds, the distant cheers of those around them, everything becoming a dazing in the bliss of the moment. It was perfect. Ginny was finally feeling how Harrys strong lips felt against her soft rosey pink ones. The way his hands felt as they ran through her light, auben hair. She was happy. She had him.

_'Like a sheel upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was dufficult to see,_

_but you picked me,'_

He had finally picked her.

_'Yeah you picked me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Good by my Love**_

_**Heres Chapter 2 for you all. I hope you enjoy this story. Own nothing and i am making no money. I am sorry the chapters are short but it looks much lonmger on my computer.I am sorry for mistakes. This chapter is much more depressing and the song i have used regularly makes me cry. Please review or send me a message with what you think of this story. Thanks and Enjoy!**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

_' Your finger tips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind; Images'_

It was the cold, dark day of Albus Perciville Wolfrick Brian Dumbledores funeral. The seramoney had just ended and all was quiet. There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd Its was, Harry knew, the centaurs tribute; he saw them turn tail and disapear back into the cool trees. Like wise the mer-people sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

_'You sang me spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes; clever trick'_

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as thought the sun was blinding him. Hermiones face was glazed with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying. She met Harry's gaze with the same hard, blazing look that he had seen when she had hugged him after winning the Quiidich Cup in his absence., and he knew that at that moment they under stodd each other perfectly.

_'But i never wanna see you unhappy,'_

And he knew that when he told her he what he was going to do now, she would not say 'Be careful', or 'Dont do it,' but accept his decision because she would not have expected any less of him. And so he steeled himself to say what he had known must say ever since Dumbledore died.

_'I thought you'd want the same for me'_

"Ginny listen...' he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "I cant be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

_'Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream, _

_I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let my be,'_

Ginny knew this would have to happen sooner or later. You had always know that you can never have too much of a good thing. She had always none dreams can't come true and that, if they did, nothing lasts forever. She said, with an oddly twisted smile,"Its for some stupid, noble reason isn't it?"

_"So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you,_

_Should of known you'd bring me heart ache, almost lovers always do,'_

"It's been like... like something out of someone else's life, these past few weeks being with you," Said Harry,"But I can't...we can't... I've got to do alone now."

_'We walked along a croweded street, you took my hand and danced with me; Images,'_

Ginny did not cry, she just simpley looked at him. Ginny never cried in front of many people although inside her chest her heart was shredding into peices like when Peeves raded with store cupboard and made parchment confetti. Ginny was hurting so badly inside but her bodie would not let it out. She couldn't let it out. She had prepared for this part of life for as long as she and Harry had been together but she stilll wasn't emotionally ready for it.

_'And when you left you kissed my lips, you told me you woukd never let me for get theese Images; no,'_

"Voldemort uses people their enermies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you were my best friends little sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

_'And i never wanna see you unhappy,'_

"What if I dont care?2 said Ginny fiercely. It was the same excuse Tonks had given Remus when he had said it was impossible for them to be togetehr due to his condition as a werewolf. Ginny was not going to give up on her one and only true love with out a fight. She had waited so long for him to finally notice her and now he had, he had to end it. Giny was not prepared to end it that easily. She was happy with him and him with her, why couldn't he see that?

_'I thought you'd want the same, for me,'_

"I care," said Harry,"How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral...and it was my fault."

These words were like a sledge hammer shattering the ice that surrounded her breaking heart. He really did care so much and all Ginny was doing was trying to stop him. Ginny truely loved him but it could never truely be.

_'Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be,'_

"I never really gave up on you," she said," Not really. I always hoped...hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because i never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remeber? And she thought you might take a bit more notice, if i was a bit more-myself." Looking back now, Ginny realised how foolish she had been all hose years ago and would have anything to bring them moment back a relive them the right way.

_'So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you,"_

_Should have knoqn you'd bring me heart ache, almost lovers always do,' _

"Smart girl, that Hermione," Said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages...months..years maybe..."

It was s if Harry was reading her mind by voicing the exact thing she was thinking. He had always had an ability to do that to her but she had never really worked out how. She just wished she could do more to make him stay with her even for a little bit longer but it was no use. His mind was made up and to change it would be impossible.

_'I can not go to the ocean, I can not drive the streets at night,_

_I can not wake up in the morning, with out you on my mind,"_

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," Said Ginny, Half-laughing. "Well... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe thats why I like you so much."

Harry couldn't bear to hear these things, nor did he think that his resolution would hold if he remained sitting beside her. Ron, he saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose. With a miserable gesture, Harry got up and turned his back on Ginny and Dumbledores tomb and walk away around the lake. Ginny, to say the leats, no longer felt her hearts tearing at its seems. No, but now she felt numb. Harry had just left her and her beloved Headmaster had just been burried. Ginny did not know what else to do so for now she just sat there, staring into the nothingness.

_'And now your gone and I'm haunted and I bet you are just fine,_

_Did I really make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life,'_

Ginny sat as still as a statue, not really realising that everyone had left. She looked at the grave once more, taking in the carvings and curly letters engraved on it as her small pink Pygmy Puff, Arnold, came to sit on her shoulder. Ginny did not know quite what to think. She felt so alone and abandonded with out her lover by her side and her Haedmaster at the top of the school to protected her and her friends. Ginny was now isolated with the fear that the love of her life may never return again. Images of her and Harry popped slowly in and out of her head, taunting her. Ginny was finally broken.

_'Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be,_

_So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you,_

_should have known you'd bring me heart ache, almost lovers always do...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- While He's Not There**_

_**Quikie updates! I hope you are liking this. There first two chapters as you can see have a lot of extracts from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. You will probably be glad to know these futyre chapers have no extracts, just my completely own work. I own nothing you recognise for Harry Potter as it all belongs to the amazing, inspirational J. K. Rowling and i am there for making no money from this story or any others i have written or am planning to write. I apologize for mistakes and please reveiw. Hope you Enjoy!...**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

It had been merely months since Harry had left Ginny feeling numb and alone sitting in front of her headmasters grave with Arnold resting peacefully on her shoulder. Her mother had come to get her not long after Harry had left and comforted her back to the Burrow where she would be spending her first summer in six years with out Harry let alone her brother Ron and her best frined Hermione.

_'Somethings causing fear to flie, rising like a dark night in silence,"_

Althought it was strongly against her mothers wishes, Ginny had decided to head back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her sixth year whether Harry and the remaineders of the golden trio were htere or not. Her Mother and father had strongly disagreed to let her go but she managed to persaude them...eventually.

_'Travelling like a broken boat, heading for the sky I'm an island,'_

Ginny had been at school for quite a few months and they were already half way throught the long, tiresome, brutle year. She had still not heard sound or word from Harry let alone a small note from Hermione or even Ron although she hadn't really expected to. Ginny had been awfully frightened for their lives when Harry had initionally told her that they had to leave and may possibley not return. Ginny couldn't even bear to think that kind of thought right now.

_'I watched you disappear into the clouds,_

_Swept away into another town,'_

Snape was now headmasrter, making people fear him more than they ever had before knowing that he now had a mightier power over the school as well as the silent rumours that he is connected to the Dark Lord. Hogwarts had changed so much and Ginny felt more afraid than ever before knowing that Harry was not around the corner to jump in the way of the danger they face. Ginny missed him and the others so dearly but she vowed that she had to carry on with her life for the possiblity that Harry, Ron and Hermione may not live to continue their own.

_'The world carries on, without you,_

_but nothing remains the same,_

_I'll be lost without you,_

_Until the last of days,'_

Ginny had noticed that not many people returned to Hogwarts after hearing the news that Severus Snape was now the newly appointed headmast. This year, there seemed to be more Slytherins than ever before. Ginny had never seen so many people get sorted into the same house before but then again, with Snape once being a Slytherin and having been their head of house, she wasn't really surprised. As everyone saids; theres not a witch or wizard who didn't go bad who wasn't in Slytherin and this quite honestly frightened Ginny knowing that Tom Riddle had once been part of that house and he was the wizard causing all the pain.

_' The sun is in the east, rising for the beasts and the beauties,'_

The punishment was even more brutle than the nights of detention you would have to spend in the Forbidden Forest helping Hagrid. No way, now they were even worse than that. The Carrows. Brother and sister incharge of punishment, also the two new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Their punishments consisted of numerous attacks by the Cruciatous curse and hanging upside down for hours on end in the dungeons, causing you to miss vital meals. Hogwart was deffinately not and will probably never will be the same.

_'I wish that I could tear it down, Plant it in the ground to warm your face,'_

What did frighten Ginny the most was that even Professor McGonagall was scared. McGonagall had always been one of the strongest people Ginny had known but now, after the death of her beloved friend and Snape taking over Hogwarts, it was as if McGonagall had hidden herself in a shell, not to come out and defend or fight. If even Professor McGonagall was afraid of Snape, how would they make it threw the year? She needed Harry.

_'I built myself a castle on the beach, watched as it slid into the sea,'_

All the while Ginny was at school, she constantly thought of she wished he could return to save them all from Snape and his evil regime. But it was no use wish on a chance that may and would probably not come true. Harry had to leave for a reason and she knew that nothing could have stopped him and that is why he had broken up with her. Because of Voldemort and the Phrophecy.

_'And the world carries on, with out you,_

_but nothing remains the same,_

_And I'll be lost, without you,_

_Until the last of days,'_

Voldemort. He had caused so much pain for Harry and everyone around him and now he was hopefully about to meet his gladly wanted end. Ginny, if she could, would do it herself although it is impossible. She loved Harry enough to want to make anyone who caused him pain to suffer eternally. She was willling to fight and risk everything just to be able to save Harry from and untimely death and to rid the whole of the Wizarding world from the evil fiend who have potentionally ruined everyones lives.

_'Through walls and Harvest moons,_

_I will fight, for you,'_

That was when Ginny, along with Neville and Luna restarted Dumbledores army to defy Snapes terrorsome regime and hopefully steel the great sword of Godric Gryffindor. They had heard rumours that it could be found in the sorting hat and present its self to a worthy Gryffindor if needed. What could be more worthy than this occasion? It was no use, Ginny and the others still could not get there hands on the sword which they needed so desperately. Ginny still wished that Harry would turn up to save them all once again but as her mother had once told her...

_'And the world carries on without you,_

_but nothing remains the same,_

_and I will be lost, without you,_

_Until the last of days,'_

"Nothing good has ever come of someone who has fallen in love and lives on a fantasy,"...

_'Until the last of days.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Back for us**_

_**Okay so we are already near the end and we nhave only just begun. I'll be able to finish this tonight as there are only six chapters. I own nothing you recognise at all as it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am making no money and i am sorry for the mistakes. Hope you are liking this story and I hope to see some reviews or messages. Enjoy!**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

_'Stitch in your knitted brow, and you dont know how, to get it out,'_

Many more long, torturous month had past and Ginny had still not seen and glimps or heard one word from Harry or the other two. Neither had anyone else. They had all given up hope. Ginny had cried many nights since then just at the though of Harry not returning with her brother and Hermione.

_'Crushed under heavy chest, trying to catch your breath, but always beats you by a step,a ll right now,'_

And then, just as the term was comming to an end, Luna was taken. Luna had been taken away from them and captured all in one night. Everyone became even more afraid knowing that one of them could and already had been taken. Many people gave up on the fact that Luna may return just as they did when they stopped believing Harry, Ron and Hermione eould return. Ginny willed herself not to belive anything they had said although it was quite impossible.

_'Making the best of it, playing the you get, your not alone in this,'_

Not too much longer after that, Ginny Neville and the rest of the D.A apart from Luna of course who was still missing, all moved into the Room of Requirement seeing as it was not safe for them to be anywhere else. They slept on the floor and rarely left apart from to go to lessons, meals and the rare trips to the library where they would send one or two people to get everyones books. None of them felt safe anymore at hogwarts like they used to many moons ago when Dumbledore was alive and their Hero was around to protect them.

_'Theres hope for the hopeless, theres hope for the hopeless,_

_Theres hope,'_

But one day, as they were all just sitting in the Room of Requirement, there was a load crack which signaled the sound of apperation. And there, in her purple dungeries and doc-martines, her curly blonde hair swaying uselessly over her should her, was Luna Lovegood. She had finally returned after just over a month of being missing. She soon told everyone the story of how some snatchers had kidnapped her and taken her to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor where she and Mr Olivander had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and many other apossing Death Eaters. She had told them how Harry, Ron and Hermione had saved her much to the delight of Ginny who was over joyed to know that they were still alive. Everyones spirits were soon lifed and everyone gained a bit more hope.

_'Cold in a summer breeze, Yeah, Your shivering, On your bended knee,'_

Soon, everything became more like it used to be although it was not quite normal yet. Everyone one was just glad to have Luna back and now, the only thing they feared of Snape and the Carrows. This Defence Against the Darks art lesson had them practicing the Cruciatous curse on first years and Neville had refused after what had happened to his parents. Lets just say, he did not look good after the Carrows had finished dishing out his punishment for the evening. Now was when Ginny realised how much the, not wanted but _**needed**_ Harry to come back.

_'Still, when your heart is sore, and the heavens pour, like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it,'_

Ginny's hope was fading day by day as she tried to stay strong for everyone else, not wanting them to give up on the fight. There had been earlier news and rumours of Harry Potter being sighted in Hogsmede which gave almost everyone a slight pick-me-up. Ginny on the other hand was quite frightened. I f Harry was in Hogsmede, and had been sighted, then someone was on his tail and Voldemort would soon follow and he would therefore be on the run once more.

_'Running against the wind, Playing the cards you get, something is bound to give,'_

Then, it was that night. Ginny ahd just come back from detention with Snape. Her hair mattered and her face covered in dirt. She had been given detention after being over heard talking about the sword of Godric Gryffindor and trying to steel it. She had been forced to clean out the hole of the dungeons and face the Cruciatus curse by the Carrows for pure fun. She had raced through the doors of the Room of Requirement. There he was...

_'Theres hope for the Hopeless, theres hope fore the hopeless,_

_Thers hope,_

_Theres hope,_

_Theres hope,'_

He had returned. He had come back for them. Harry was back.

_'Theres Hope.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Came and Gone Again**_

_**Okay so this is the fif chapter meaning that the next one is the last. I hope you are still nreading and enjoying this short story because I know i am enjoying writing it. This is another sad chapter and this is also another song that regularly makes me cry, you will know what i mean if you have ever heard it. I am sadly, still not making any money from this as i still do not own anything from the Harry Potter world which was greated by the fabulous J. K. Rowling. I am sorry for mistakes as this is still the computer that had no spell check. Please review or send me a message with what you think. Enjoy!**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

Harry had only returned merely hours ago and already chaos had reeked throught the slowly crumbling school. Everywhere you looked you could see another person fighting for not only their own lives, but also the lives of those they loved and knew. The was distruction everywhere you looked, no thanks to many of Voldemorts evil followers who aimlessly shot spells at the all the school-child victims. It was herendous. But when they thought it couldn't get any worse, I the helplessness escalated.

_' Dont know what to do anymore, I've lost the only love worth fighting for,'_

The heavy, snake-like voice of The Dark Lord rang through their tender ears once more, this time bearing and even more desperate request. He retreated his troops of Death Eaters and snatchers to give the opposing side a chance to remove the dead from the battle ground of the court yard and attempt to heal many of the ingured. As this happened, he then slithered the words from his tongue into one poor boys hurting ears; Harry. He ordered Harry to meet him inn the Forbidden Forest to comfront his final fate. No body saw Harry after that...

_'And I'll drown in my tears, dont they see?'_

Ginny, along with many people had walked into the hall to escape the terrors that lay on the now frozen battle ground. As she walked through, she saw many people injured and even more dead. The dead were cold and pale laying on the floor upon a stretcher brought from the Hospital Wing. She saw many faces of people she had once known, laying covered in dirt on the stone floor, frozen in the part of time people named death. Not once did she tear up as she saw the many faces of dead class mates. Neither was she surprised that so many people had died. They had all known what they were getting in to. And all of them died because they had something worth fighting for.

_'And that would show you, That would make you hurt like me,'_

She walked silently down the hall, holding in all emotioons she felt at that moment; saddness, fear, loss... It was not until she came to a band of red heads that she eventually broke down. They were all crowded around one single strecher. From where she was standing, Ginny was not able to see who its was but nor did she feel that she wanted to know. She looked beside where they were standing to see the bodie of a very dear friend; Nympadora Tonks had died. Next to her lay her partner Remus who had adored Harry so deraly in the absence of his father and God-father. Ginny knew that Harry would be heart breoken when he found out but she slowly kept moving down the line of the dead.

_'All the same, I dont want mudslinging games,'_

She eventually came to where her family stood and collasped to the floor as she broke into tears. They had been standing over Fred. Her brother Fred Weasley had paid the price for trying to save his brothers life. George was nateraully shattered and blamed himself many at times for the death of his beloved twin brother. Ginny had poured her heart out, the death of her brother obviously being the finally trigger to her hidden emotions. She had cried into the shoulder of her father as he craddled her in his arms like he bused once when she was very little. But loosing her brother wasn't the tip of the iceberg...

_'Its just a shame, to let you walk away,'_

After many moments of tears and saddness, Ginny looked pver to the front of the hall where the large, oaken doors had been left wide open and Neville was leading himself out gradually, sorting hat in his hands. Ginny had a strong feeling that this couldn't be good and therefore followed her good friend, as did many others. The entered the distroyed court yard to see and army of people, all dressed in black, marching towards the castle. One many stood out from the rest; Hagrid. Hagrid, the extremely large half-giant was carrying a limp body in his buldging arms as he walked with the darkened crowd, chained to a sturdy, strong post. Ginny did not recognised the body until Hagrid came much closer. "Who is that, Hagrids carrying? Neville who is it?" Said Ginny, the desperation in her voice soon becoming clear as Voldemort and his followers where only a few meters away and bellowed;

"HARRY POTTER...IS DEAD!"

_'Is there a chance, a fragment of light, at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance, you may change your mind,_

_or are we Ashes and Wine?'_

"NO!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. He cant possibley be dead, he was the hero. He was meant to save them all. He was supposed to come back for her. Ginny's heart shattered like glass into tiny, unreparable shards in her chest as she saw that Hagrid was, indeed, carrying Harry James Potter's lifeless form. The love of her life was now dead. Before, Ginny couldn't bear the fort, but now she had to face the reality. Harry had died defending them all just like Fred, Tonks, Remus and many more before had. All the hope that was once there, was now lost for ever as Voldemort would now take contoll.

_'Dont know if our fates already sealed,'_

Ginny had remeber how the prophecy had told them that _'neither can live while the other survives,'_ but until this moment, she had never really thought much of it as her and so many others were sure that Harry would pull them through this trormer. They had all expected to win the war with Harry leading them full steam ahead, but this only went to show how wrong they were.

_'This days a spinning circus on a wheel,'_

Ginny did not know quite what to think other than anger as she remained broken in the crowd of wounded people. Her father had dragged her back as she had ran for Harrys bodie in the spur of the moment. Her Harry was dead and nothing could fix her shredded heart.

_'And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss,'_

She remembered how only mere months ago that Harry was alive at the side of Dumbledores grave, saying goodbye to her. The memorie peirced through her cloided mind like a knife through butter as she remembered that somber day. She was suddenly in a daze like state. Everything around her seemed a blur and the word Voldemort was yelling all seemed muffled. He was inviting them to step forward and join his terrorsome ranks. She was no more surprised to see Draco step forward after being called by his mother than she was at the dead bodies which lay sound asleep in the Great Hall. Although, she was shocked when Neville stepped forward, limping with the sorting hat help tightly in his grasp.

_'Coffee laced, intoxicating on her lips,'_

"It doesn't matter that Harrys go0ne," Neville announced, strong and determined. "People die everyday! Fred, Remus, Tonks..,"Both crowds sombered at the names of the dead. "Yeah, we lost Harry tonight."

_Shut it out, I've got no claim on you now,'_

"He didn't die in vainj! But you will," Voldemort laughed at Nevilles statement," Because Harrys heart did beat for us! For all of us! And this isn't over!" Neville screamed as he reacjed into the sorting had and brandish the ruby encrusted sword of the mighty Godric Gryffindor toi the shock and horror of everyone else.

_'I'm not allowed, to wear your freedom down,'_

Suddenly, with out any warning at all, Harrys supposidly dead body feel to the floor and he scrambled up to his feet. Harry was alive. He whipped out his wand at lightening speed from his jean pocket a flurished it at the snake which lay at the accient Tom Riddle's side. He jumped through a near by window as Voldemort shot fire at him. Ginny in a way, was delighted. Harry was alive! Was allll the words that kept running through her head asd she watched him escape Voldemorts grasp several she became worried, if he was killed this time, he would deffinately be dead.

_'Is there a chance, a fragment of light, at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight?,_

_Is there a chance, you may change your mind,_

_or are we Ashes and Wine?'_

Ginny couldn't watch any longer as millions of different thoughts ran through her dazed, clouded mind. Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe The Dark Lord would soon be gone and Harry would be their hero once again. He had saved so many lives before and lost even more. He was a remarkable boy considering all he had to face when he was at such a tender age. The loss of his parents, being forced to live with his brutel Muggle family, be almost killed many times due to the hands of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, seeing the death of a close companion, watching his God-Father be taken away after finally being able to enter his life. But most of all, the loss of his dear headmaster who he had praised so much and always remained loyal to. Ginny n0ow feared for him even more as she thought over the terrible events of auch a young boys life.

_'And I'll tear myself away,_

_If that is what you need there is nothing else to say...'_

They had all, now regained hope and were fighting once again. It was then that Ginny realised what it was she was fighting for. She wasn't fighting for the fate of the wizarding world. She wasn't fighting for her family or friends or those who she knew and loved. No. She was fighting for something much more thyam]n that. Harry. Harry James Potter. She was fighting for the life of the one she had only ever truely loved. The one she prAaised and would forever remain loyal to. Shwas fighting for her love.

_' But is there a chance, a fragment of light, at the end of the tunnel,_

_a reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance, you may change your mind,_

_or are we Ashes and Wine?'_

She was fighting for her love of Harry James Potter.

_'Or are we Ashes and Wine...?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- He's Gone**_

_**Okay so this is the final chapter as our journey ends of this story. I hope you have liked this story and that you have checked out the songs from each chapter. Believe me when i say it will make sense to hear them so you will then get an idea of why i chose them. Yet again, the song in this chapter is another that makes me cry. I own nothing and am making no money. I am sorry for mistakes and please review. Enjoy this final chapter...**_

_Itallics= Song Lyrics_

_'He and I had something beautiful, but so disfunctional, it couldn't last,'_

It was finally over. The war had ended and The Dark Lord was dead along with many of his followers, excluding the few who were waiting to be inprisoned in Azkaban. Although many people had lost the lives of the ones they loved, there was a cheery attmosphere in the Great Hall were Professor McGonagll, who was now Hogwarts new headmisteress, had laid out a grand feast for them all to enjoy as they celebrated their victorie and the final perish of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who had caused all their lives to be full of pain, fear and missery.

_'I loved him so, but i let him go, 'cause I knew he'd never love me back,'_

Ginny, unlike the others, did not feel like celebrating. While the others were in the Great Hall, laughing and finally having fun, Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common room on the couch by the fire which was once hers and Harry's favourite spot when they were together. Her and Harry had spent many nights talking in this certan seat as the fire slowly crackled in the distance and the cold wind outside would blow in a gentle breeze. Some nights they would not leave until the fire had gonbe out and the room was in complete and utter darkness. Other nights they simpley would not leave at all. They would fall asleep on the worn out couch, huddled in each others arms as the stars twinkled in the dark sky and the bright white moon would shine aimlessly through the large, glass window.

_'Such pain as this shouldn't be experienced,'_

At the age of 16 and still so young. She had her hople life a head of her but due to all the terrors she had faced in her life, she was as wise as an elderly man who had seen the world and all its glory. A girl of her age should not have been able to experiance the loss nd chaos war could cause. She shouldn't have had to deal with the loss of so many friend and family. She shouldn't have had to detatch herseld from the dangers of socity just to remain safe. Her should never have had to remain alone and frightened while the love of her life was out on a death mission along with her brother and best friend. She had delt with so much with in such a short lifetime and she could never gain that time back.

_'I'm still reeling from the loss, stil a little bit delerious,'_

She just sat there, in their favourite seat, staring at the flickering flames which danced about the hot coals of the fire which reflected into her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale although dirt and blood covered her delicate freckles which were dusted all over her white cheeks mixed with tears of pain and sorrow. As she cried, she did not notice a certain young male nwalk through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and walk behind thge sofa; Harry. Harry had now walked in quietly and sat down on the seat next to her, causing her to jump up, out of her seat in surprise. Her eyes softened as she saw it was Harry and he too had been crying. He sat there and held his arms out to her. She let herself fall onto his lap as he held her tight and she cried deeply into his chestb and he smoothed her glissening red hair softy and comfortingly.

_'Near to you, I am healing but its taking so long,_

_and though he's gone and you are wonderful, its hard to move on,_

_Yeah, I'm better near to you,'_

He held her tight as if he would never let go of her ever again. He had missed her more than she could ever imagine although he had been forced to break up with her for her safety which had pained him deeply. He continued comforting his lover as she soaked his shirt with her salty tears. They sat like this for a while as the dwindling fire slowly died and all that was left was the dim light of the hot coals in the hearth. She pulled back slightly to look deep and meaningfully into his shining, emmmerald coloured eyes which were glazed with silent, unshed tears.

_'Well, you and I, have something different and I'm enjoying it, cautiously,'_

"Never leave me again." Ginny whispered tearfully as she searched his eyes for emotion. Eventually she found one; Love.

"I pomise," He gentley replied as she fell back onto his chest, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. "That means you'll have to be willing to follow me to the toilet..."

Ginny playfully smacked him as he began to chuckle and hold her tighter.

"You know what I mean," She said with a laugh as she settle back into his lap.

_' I am battle scarred, but I am working, oh so hard, to get back to who i used to be,'_

As Ginny regained her comfortable position, she let her mind wonder while her and Harry sat in silence, the only sound was the wind out side the window and the crackling of the coals. He's gone. She keep repeating in her head as Harrry rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. Voldemort was dead but Gi9nny still had a slight fear that he may return just like the many times before now.

As if reading her mind, Harry looked at her with concerned and loving eyes as he said, "Its okay Gin, he's gone. For good this time. He can never hurt you or anyone else ever again." Harry sighed softly as he once again, tightened his hold on her waste and arms whiile he felt tears pour silently from her delicate eyes and land on his shirt. Harry let a small tear escape his eyes but brushed it away quickly as he replaced his chin to where it had been on top of her ginger head.

_'He's disappearing, fading steadily,_

_and I'm so close to being yours wont you stay with me, please,'_

This felt right. Harry continued to speak in his mind. It was as if he and Ginny were two peices of the same puzzle, destined to fit perfectly together. They had known each other for so long, but neither had loved the other quiet as much as they did right at this very moment as they sat stilly on the couch, letting their minds dance around the room like the once flickering flames had done which had now completely died, leaving them engulfed in a sudden darkness with only the light of the shining moon and the twinkling starts to see with.

_'I only know that I am better where you are,_

_I only know that I am better where you are,_

_I only know, that I belong, where you are...'_

All of a sudden, Harry asked Ginny a very unexpected question. Well, it wasn't really a question, it was mmore of a statement, "Marry me." He said with all the love that could every fill someojnes heart and soul as he lifted her chin gently with his index finger and once again looked deep into her coco coloured eyes. A small tear leaked over her eye lids as she slowly smiled back at him.

"Of course." She whispered as Harry bent his head and kissed her rosy, pink lips. He drew back from her and smiled. That smile that Ginny had fallen in love with although she had not seen it appear on his face since his belove God-Father, Sirius, had died that fatel night at The Department of Mysteries. He continued to smile for the rest of that night.

_'Near to you, I am healing but its taking so long,_

_Though he's gone and you are wonderful, Its hard to move on,_

_Yeah I'm better near to you,'_

They staied in the exact same place until the end of the night when they fell sound asleep in each others arms, Ginnys head still on his shoulder and his arms protectively around her slim waste. They were finally happy, eveloped in the arms of the one they loved so dearly. Everything was finally perfect.

_'Yeah, I'm better near, to you...'_


End file.
